Red Dawn Rising
United States |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Protect the city and the Pentagon Push back the Soviet invaders |goal2 = Establish a base of operations in the city Destroy or capture the Pentagon |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Large numbers of GIs and Guardian GIs * Large numbers of Stryker IFVs and Bulldog Light Tanks |forces2 = Most Russian arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |image = Red Dawn Rising.jpg |imgdesc = Allied forces protect the Pentagon from Soviet attacks }} Red Dawn Rising is the first mission of the Act One Allied campaign. This mission is meant to be refamiliarization of Red Alert 2 while testing players on multi-tasking, with the objective of defending the Pentagon from a full frontal Soviet attack. Background As explained in the mission briefing, forty years have passed since the Allies won the Second Great War and killed Josef Stalin. In that meantime, the Allies have elected a puppet governor, Premier Alexander Romanov (Rumored to be a distant cousin of Tsar Nicholas II), to keep relations between the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union stable. While it was successful at first, things started to nosedive with the appointment of a mysterious man called Yuri as Romanov's chief advisor. Aside from political pressure forcing the Allies to pull their forces from Soviet territories, China, Mexico and most of South America have turned to communism, and all contact with the American intelligence network in Asia was mysteriously lost. The final result culminates in March 8th, 1982, with Romanov's declaration of war against the United States and massive Soviet invasion forces attacking from both Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Alongside these fleets, The Latin Confederation also began to push up through Mexico, nearing the American border each day. The US would've just used their most capable deterrent, the Peacekeeper ICBM network, to fend off these threats to its coasts & borders. However, it was disabled under unknown circumstances. As shots began to be fired across both Western and Eastern seaboards, the American forces desperately rally to safeguard Washington D.C. from an incoming Soviet assault, knowing that both the Pentagon and White House are vulnerable. The Allied Commander (the Player) is tasked with aiding in D.C's defense. Events The American forces barely had a small gap of time to prepare defenses for a combined enemy amphibious, ground and paratrooper assault, as Soviet forces were spotted traversing the Potomac. The evacuation was started too late, creating further chaos among D.C.'s inhabitants who attempted to flee and were caught in the crossfire. Allied troops garrisoned civilian structures to use as firebases against potential enemy strike routes, as well as amphibious landings in three different shore landings, one of which led straight to the Pentagon. The first Soviet wave consisted of paradropped infantry followed by landings with Borillos and Zübr transports, some of which tried traversing the Potomac causeway to strike the Pentagon from behind. Despite heavy losses, the Allies were able to fend off the invasion. The second wave proved to be far more problematic as Kirov Airships arrived and slowly encroached Washington's coasts to bombard them, which would grant breathing room for the Soviets to move in. The Allied Commander, who was only in charge of a company of troops and vehicles at the time, was granted authority and resources to establish defenses with the help of an external Construction Yard, provided he could defend either of the two City's Power Plants. Most of his investment was performed on Patriot Missile Batteries, which, combined, helped fend off and even shoot down the majority of invading Kirov's. Despite casualties, the Allies on the ground withstood enemy incursions, though several buildings were also torched thanks to the Borillo's heavy flamethrowers. The real emergency occurred at the third wave, as the Soviets were able to deploy a Mobile Construction Vehicle near the U.S. perimeter and established a forward base to sustain the invasion. Relief was scarce, with only four Abrams Tanks and a couple of Aeroblaze AA vehicles come to aid in the defense of the Pentagon. In their panic, U.S. commanders gave the Allied Commander full control of the D.C. forward base and it's structures, unlocking it's weapons protocol. During the assault, despite heavy pressure from all sides, the Allied Commander realized only a counterattack would be able to break the current Soviet hold and deplete the invasion force enough for the Soviets to pull back. A strike force was hastily assembled and pushed to the Soviet outpost, but without artillery or air support, the casualties were heavy. Still, the determination (or rather desperation) was strong enough for the American forces to overcome opposition and destroy the Soviet foothold. No attempts to reclaim the advantage were done by the Soviets, and the invasion force sustained too much damage to continue their advance. Although the cost was heavy, Washington D.C. and the Pentagon were left standing, becoming an inspiration for American forces that the Soviet Union could be held at bay. Aftermath As long as the fight in the United States went on, Washington D.C. and the Pentagon remained under Allied control and became the main base of operations for the American war theater. It was only after the destruction of Chicago and the majority of the regular U.S. army that D.C. fell to Soviet occupation, as most of the American forces had left for Europe, recognizing the lost cause. The Soviets were quick and wasted no efforts in fortifying their position in Washington, especially against militias established by the state governors whom became the backbone of American resistance. The city itself was insultingly renamed 'Stalington' by the Soviets, it's defense in charge of the Soviet Commander and two Colonels, Krukov and Reznov. The Pentagon and White House became, respectively, their headquarters. The city only changed ownership two years later by the time Yuri and his Epsilon army resurfaced to start a global domination campaign. As a tragic result, the Pentagon was finally demolished and a Psychic Beacon took it's place. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act One - Allied Mission 01- Red Dawn Rising (On Mental) Trivia * This mission is a reversal of Lone Guardian and Red Dawn, the first Allied and Soviet mission respectively in Red Alert 2. ** Lone Guardian oversaw the liberation of New York from Soviet occupation while Red Dawn oversaw the destruction of the Pentagon. ** The Allied Commander gets to defend the Pentagon while the Soviet General gets to occupy New York. Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions